CORE A: Given the size, complexity, duration, and scope involved, Core A will be fundamental In enabling the successful establishment and operation ofthe entire program. All costs for administrative support for the Cores and Projects are included here. Dr. Timothy Blackwell will assume ultimate administrative responsibility for the management of this Core. Administrative and clerical support for the entire program will be shared by all Project Leaders, Core Leaders and investigators. This Core will provide and maintain all of the administrative space and functions for the entire program, including but not limited to, offices for all investigators, an administrative area with secretarial and administrative support, a copy/work room, and a conference room with up to date audiovisual amenities. Administrative functions will include ordering of supplies and equipment, maintenance of all records, keeping and monitoring of budgets, maintenance ofthe personnel database for grant effort, interactions with University administrative offices and the NIH regarding budgetary and other administrative matters, and scheduling and organizing meetings and presentations. This Core will support all of the computer hardware and software resources for the administrative and clerical functions ofthe program. This Core will coordinate and support the activities ofthe Internal Advisory Board and the External Scientific Advisory Board. The basic functions and objectives ofthe Core include: quality management of program resources, integration ofthe program, oversight of deliverables within the timeframe, assistance with data management, and leading the vision. To achieve these objectives, detailed plans are presented for administrative structure and leadership, project management, external Scientific Advisory Board, and communication/meetings.